Painting the Walls
by ILoveMormonBoys
Summary: Newlywed Alice and Jasper are painting the walls of their new house. What will the two learn about each other in this strange event? AlicexJasper one-shot. Fluff! All Human.


Title: Painting The Walls

Summary: Newlywed Alice and Jasper are painting the walls of their new house. What will the two learn about each other in this strange event? AlicexJasper one-shot. Fluff! All Human.

APOV

Slowly, the boring white walls transformed into a beautiful shade of green as I slowly drew my paintbrush across the smooth surface. Jasper and I had just gotten married and were now turning out entire house around. He is in charge of painting the exterior, and I am in charge of painting the interior and all decorations I want.

That's one of the many things I love about my husband, he lets me decorate as much as I want without any boring stipulations. Though it's still hard to get used to the name Mary Alice Brandon Whitlock, I love finally being able to be called something else through the strong bonds of marriage that we share.

I hear the front door open and close followed by footsteps leading to the bathroom which I was painting. Soon my adorable husband stood in front of me, covered in the maroon colored paint we were doing the trim in.

Smiling, I stand up to kiss him. "Hi, honey. How's the painting going?"

"It's going great… If you consider most of the paint ending up on me instead of the trim," he chuckled. I let out a small, girlish giggle along with him. "How's it going in here? It's looking really good in here."

"Oh, thanks. Maybe that's because most of the paint ends up on the wall and not on me and my clothes," I teased him playfully.

With a mischievous grin on his face, he came to my side and stole my paintbrush from my hand. Slowly, he dipped it into the bucket, covering the bottom with the green shade of paint. Casually he walked closer to me and painted a long streak on my right arm.

I gasped, shocked that he would do such a thing. Stealing my paintbrush back, I threw a huge blob at his face covering his chin and half of his cheek. He smiled at me, pleased we found a new game.

"I'll be right back," he excused himself. Shaking my head I went back to painting a wall that was only half done.

Hearing footsteps, I dipped my brush into the paint and prepared for my attack. As Jasper walked around the corner, I sprung into action. Tackling him onto the plastic that we had put down to protect the carpet from the paint in the hallways, I started throwing my paintbrush wherever I could at him.

Rolling over, he had me pinned to the ground. Soon I was being covered with the maroon paint that he had brought in. No doubt, he had already planned that I would attack, so of course he would have already planned his rebuttal.

"Jas-Jasper… S-S-Stop!" I giggled uncontrollably.

"Ha, never!" he yelled throwing his arm up in the air in victory before plunging his brush into the paint bucket again.

"Then, surrender to me!" I yell running into the bathroom to grab my paint bucket.

The little fight soon broke out into a full out war. "Give up yet?" I scream painting his body some more.

"Give up? Never!" This sent me into a fit of laughter. A fit of laughter so intense, I fell to the ground as tears started rolling down my cheeks. My stomach started aching from too much laughter.

Though my laughter is loud, Jasper's is louder, so I could tell when he was on the ground laughing with me. "Why are you laughing?" he asked me through his own giggles.

"I-I do-don't know!" I exclaimed.

Taking a deep breath, and I had myself calmed down a little bit. But then I made the mistake of looking over at Jasper. Seeing the green and maroon colored streaks all over him sent me into another fit of giggles.

"Why are you laughing now?"

"You look funny! Go look at yourself in a mirror!" I nearly shrieked.

Getting up, he retreated into the bathroom. Coming out seconds later, he shrugged. "You look worse."

Gasping, I shot up and sprinted to the bathroom to see how badly I had been attacked. I barely had any paint on me at all, but my entire face was bright red and my cheeks were streaked with the tears that had been forced out through my laughter.

"I have so much less paint on me than you do! My face is just more red from my laughing!" I exclaimed.

He shrugged, and came over and tackled me once more. But instead of splattering me with more paint, he cupped my face in his hands and kissed me with such a tender passion that I simply melted into his arms.

When his lips left mine, I felt an emptiness in the pit of my stomach, like I needed to be kissing him all the time just to feel whole.

With a look of concern on his face, Jasper asked me, "What? Is something wrong?"

Shaking my head, I pulled his face down to mine again so our lips connected. "I just like kissing you," I said when he pulled away.

Smiling, he kissed me one more time. "Well, I'd better go paint the trim, with what paint is left anyway."

A small chuckle escaped my lips and I nodded. "I should probably paint the bathroom, too."

Grabbing the bucket, I was shocked by the weight. "Jasper!" I screamed.

"What?" he sounded so concerned, it was heart melting.

"There's no more green paint," I almost whispered.

He chuckled, "You screamed my name like that to tell me that there's no more green paint?"

I shrugged. "Yeah, I did."

"We'll pick some up tomorrow. Maybe we'll just clean up. And watch a movie together?"

I nod, "Yeah, I'd like that."

"Okay."

**End**


End file.
